The Dark Side
by Lysspugs
Summary: Percy Jackson's life is never easy. He's been the main demigod in two great prophecies. Now it's three. But what happens when he's no longer on the good side? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story so I'm still trying to figure out how this works. Wish me luck!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**First** **chapter! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! (bold=Percy,** ** _italics=Ouranos)_**

Like all stories, it started out pretty normal. It was a nice sunny day in New York and I was enjoying my life how it was. No more prophecies, or monsters, or evil immortal beings trying to take over the Earth. Long story. Anyways, I thought today was going to be great. Of course, I was wrong. I'm never right.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod son of Poseidon. My life's pretty complicated and it seems like no matter what I do it just keeps getting more and more complicated. You'll see more of that soon enough.

Back to the present. I was enjoying my life walking around Central Park. I was supposed to be going back to Camp Half-blood in a week and I wanted to enjoy some time just relaxing in my hometown. I _was_ relaxing, until a weird, creepy voice entered my head. Now I know what you're thinking; 'This kid's insane!' And you are absolutely right. But it's not like it's the first time a divine being has entered my brain.

 _Perseus..._

Naturally I freaked out.

 **Who the heck are you?**

 _Why I'm Ouranos young demigod_

I tried really hard not to laugh, I swear! But I couldn't help a little snort escape.

 **Ouranos?**

 _Do not laugh!_

 **Sorry, sorry. So why are you in my head?**

 _Because I am going to rise and take over the Earth!_

 **Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one before. Too bad it's not gonna work.**

 _Oh but this time it will because you will be helping me!_

 **And why would I do that?**

 _Because if you don't, all the people you care about will suffer._

Terrible images flashed through my mind. Camp burning to the ground. My friends screaming in pain. Annnabeth slowly dying. That one was the most painful.

 _Yes, it would be a shame for them to all perish. Especially that one girl, Annabeth._

 **You wouldn't.**

 _Yes_ _I w_ _ould._

 **I-I'll think about it.**

 _Take your time. I know you'll make the right decision. Until next time Percy Jackson._

His voice left my mind and I just sat there for a little bit. Well, there goes my normal morning.

 **Sooooo… How was it? Eh eh? Tell me all your thoughts please!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! I'm still trying to plan things out so sorry about the wait. Just letting you guys know, all the chapters are in Percy's POV unless I say otherwise. Anywho, let's get started!**

I decided to head back to camp. I know that it was a little early, but my mom and Paul said it was a good idea and that I should tell Chiron. Plus, I wanted to see Annabeth. The last time I saw her was about two weeks ago and I miss her. Hey, it's not my fault she's amazing. Anyway, Annabeth usually heads to camp before me and she told me she was gonna be there.

So yeah, right now I'm walking up Half-blood hill and I'm pretty excited. Don't get me wrong, I love New York, but it can't really compare to Camp Halfblood. It is after all, my second home.

I'm immediately bombarded by a huge hug that rivals Tyson's, and a loud, "PEEERRRRCCCCCYYYYYYYY!"

"Hey Grover," I huff out, trying to stay on my feet. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he responds finally letting me go. "So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Oh, just figured I should come back sooner. I was starting to miss this place." Now, I realize I probably should have told him what was going on, him being my best friend and all, but I wanted to tell Chiron first and get his opinion. Also, it would take a while to explain and I kinda just wanted to find Annabeth and take a nap. Maybe grab some food too. It's been a while since I've had their pizza. Mmmmm… Sorry got off topic. I hope I'm not drooling. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Cool. Well I'm glad to see you man. But now I guess you wanna see Annabeth?" Grover asked with a smirk, clapping me on the back.

"You guessed right. Where is she?"

"Last I saw her she was in the dining pavilion."

"Thanks G-man. See you later!" I called, running towards the pavilion.

"Bye Perce!" He called after me.

As I walked into the dining pavilion, I saw Annabeth talking to Piper. You see, after the war, Piper and Jason stayed at Camp Halfblood while Frank and Hazel went to Camp Jupiter with Reyna, since both she and Frank are the praetors now. Leo came back with Calypso too.

I walk behind Annabeth, making a shushing motion at Piper. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist and kiss her cheek. "Hey there Wise girl," I whisper in her ear.

She turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Seaweed Brain!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Oh yeah, I missed that. A lot.

I would've kept kissing her, but Piper was standing right there and I figured it would be rude.

"Hey Pipes," I greeted her. "Where's Jason?"

"Hi Percy. Jason's with Thalia right now at the Zeus cabin." She said with a smile.

"The Hunter's are in town?" I asked wrapping my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Why was I not informed?"

"Yeah they came a couple days ago. Apparently Artemis needed to head to Olympus. Something about a disturbance. I don't really know. Probably nothing important." Piper told me.

This puts a sinking feeling in my stomach. It _is_ something important. Something bad. And they know nothing about it. I decide to push my feelings aside and plaster a smile on my face.

"Well then I gotta say hi to my cousins. Haven't seen them in a while," I reply.

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go find Jason. Give you two some time alone," she suggests. As she's walking away she sends me a wink.

I turn to Annabeth chuckling. "Well that was fun."

Annabeth giggles. "So Seaweed Brain what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"What? I can't come and surprise my wonderful girlfriend by coming a week early?" I smirk.

"Well of course you can," she says with a grin, wrapping her arms around my neck as I link my around her waist. "But is that the only reason?"

"That and the pizza."

Annabeth let out a loud laugh. Oh how I love that laugh.

"Then it's your lucky day. Dinner is starting now. So come have some pizza with your wonderful girlfriend," she says pulling on my hand.

"Gladly," I reply and let her pull me to the dining pavilion.

When we get there, I see Leo and Calypso. "Hey Fire boy! Sunshine!" I call out to them.

They both turn around and wave.

"Sup' Aquaman?" Leo greets.

I groan, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Fire boy?" he shoots back.

"Touché"

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty." Annabeth quips making Calypso laugh.

"Awwwwww… Thanks for noticing darling," I say mockingly.

"Okay, that's enough," Calypso breaks in still giggling. "I'm hungry!"

"I second that," I add. "Let's go!" I start pulling Annabeth and she just laughs and shakes her head.

I sit at my table while Annabeth goes to hers. When I go up to get food I make a silent prayer to my dad and Zeus.

"Please let me just live in peace and that this whole thing with Ouranos blows over. Thank you."

I sit at my table and dig in. A little while later Piper, Jason, and Thalia show up. Piper sits at her table and Jason and Thalia come over to my table.

"Hey bro," Jason says giving me a fist bump. I nod my head and return the gesture.

"Hiya Kelp Head!" Thalia adds ruffling my hair.

"I really love being a son of Poseidon with all these nicknames," I grumble sarcastically. "Would it kill you to call me Percy once in a while?"

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" smirks Thalia.

I just roll my eyes in response but I can't help the smile on my face. "Whatever Pinecone Face. Can I just eat my dam pizza now?'

I look at her and we both burst out laughing.

"I'm never going to get that joke am I?" says Jason.

"Nope!" Thalia and I say in unison then burst into fits of laughter again.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice rings out though the pavilion. "Please sit down and enjoy your food." he then tells us about all of the announcements and blah blah blah. I wasn't really paying much attention.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. It feels good to be back at camp with all of my friends again. I almost forget about Ouranos. Almost.

After dinner in the campfire where I run into Clarisse and catch up with her a little bit. Then is the sing along led by the Apollo cabin. Afterwards I walk Annabeth back to her cabin.

"Good night Wise girl," I say when we reach the front of her cabin.

"Night Seaweed Brain."

We exchange 'I love yous' and a kiss good night before I head back to my cabin. That night I sleep pretty well. If only I knew how long that would last.

 **Sorry for the crappy chapter. The actual action will start in a chapter or so. Until next time!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. All the review just make me want to write more. So again, THANK YOU! I'm still planning things out so sorry if i don't update very fast. I'M TRYING! Ok that's it. Time to start.**

The next morning I woke up and headed to breakfast. When I got there and met up with Annabeth, I saw Frank, Hazel, and Reyna talking to Nico. Me and Annabeth decide to head over.

Hazel saw us first, "Percy! Annabeth!" she squealed as she ran over to us. We each gave her a hug. Frank, Reyna, and Nico followed her over. I hugged Reyna and gave Frank and Nico a man-hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron called us. Plus we figured we visit our friends for a little bit," answered Reyna.

"So if you and Frank are here, then whose leading Camp Jupiter without they're two mighty praetors?" I asked Reyna.

Frank blushed at my words while Reyna answered, "We put the first cohort in charge until we got back. Plus the Lares are helping out too. Hopefully they can take care of camp until we get back."

I grinned, "Well as long as Vitellius doesn't share any of his 'back when I fought in the Trojan War' stories, I think we should be good."

Hazel giggled and Nico actually smiled. Progress.

Annabeth got a thoughtful look on her face. "Reyna, you said Chiron called you here. Why?"

"Oh that, " said Reyna. "Something about a weird stirring or something. I don't really know."

 _Crap._ If Chiron was calling in people from Camp Jupiter, then this must be really bad.

I saw Nico looking at me funny. I must've had a weird expression on my face.

"You okay there Perce?" Nico inquired curiously.

"Oh I'm fine," I lied. "Just really hungry. Say, do you think they'll have pancakes today?"

"They _always_ have pancakes," Nico deadpanned.

"Yeah but they never have _blue_ pancakes," I stressed. "Who wants to eat boring brown ones?"

"Uh how about, normal people?" Nico sarcastically replied.

"Oh Nico, now when have I ever been normal?" I ruffled his hair and walked over to my table.

They all laughed and followed me over. "We can talk about you pancake preferences later," Annabeth decided. "I'm hungry."

Everyone murmured in agreement and went to their tables.

-Icantdoalinebreakwhoops-

After breakfast, I decided to talk to Chiron. He probably has already heard about what was going on and it sounded serious. I figured I might as well tell him what I know.

"Hey Chiron! Can I talk to you?" I asked him. I had found him at the big house doing Zeus knows what.

He smiled, "Of course Percy. What's wrong?"

I looked around nervously. "Can we go somewhere more private please?"

Chiron looked a little confused but complied to my request nonetheless.

"What's on your mind my boy?" he asked me as we both sat down.

I told him everything. From the freaky mind conversation with Ouranos to coming to camp and seeing what was happening here. It felt good to tell someone about all of it. Keeping it all bottled us was starting to stress me out.

Chiron took a minute to think. "Well, it seems like Ouranos wants you directly. I can only imagine what for. For now just relax and do what you normally do. If anything else happens, please come and tell me."

"Okay," I sighed. "Thanks Chiron."

I walked out of the big house and headed to the arena. I decided to blow off some steam and sword fight. As I was walking a voice entered my head. Ouranos.

 _Percy._

 **What do you want now Ouranos?**

 _Temper, temper._ He tsked. _I'm only here because you disobeyed my rules._

 **What** **rules?** Since when were there rules?

 _You weren't supposed to tell anyone. That is completely unacceptable._

 **What are you gonna do about it?**

Ouranos laughed. _What am I going to do about it? I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll give you until the end of today to join me. If you don't, you can watch your precious camp burn to the ground. Choose wisely._

And with that, he left my head. Well that's just great. Either world domination today, or join him and wait until later. What the heck am I supposed to do now?

-stillcantdoalinebreak-

The rest of the day was pretty stressful. Waiting for world domination can do that to you. I figured I'd just do nothing. I mean it's not like he's going to do anything, right?

Right?

Nothing else really happened that day. I went to all my activities, hung out with my friends, spent some time with Annabeth, all with a nagging thought in the back of my head. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. But nothing did. That was, until campfire.

I was sitting between Grover and Annabeth, joking and laughing, when it happened. Two hellhounds popped out of the forest. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet. The younger campers screamed. Annabeth and I went to go help out getting rid of the monsters. We got the one to the right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna, Jason, and Piper starting on the left one. I focused back onto my job. Annabeth distracted the hellhound while I went behind it and killed it. The other 3 did the same to theirs.

"Is everyone okay?" Chiron asked. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

Nobody was hurt, but the message was clear. Ouranos was sending me a warning. _This is only the beginning. Better make up your mind quickly. Or it'll be too late._

I made my decision. I just hoped no one would be too mad.

 **DONE! FINISHED! WOOOO! Ok so that's all i got right now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll update soon. It's about to get interesting! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CANT WAIT! I'm pretty pumped. What about you?**

 **Laters.**

 **-Lysspugs**


	5. Chapter 5

**So… I'm bored. So NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I don't want to put too much into one chapter. Bear with me. I'm doing my best. Please keep reading and reviewing. Without further ado… New chapter!**

 **WARNING: This chapter does have some slight cursing. Some of the other chapters in the future might too. It's nothing to extreme. Just a profanity here and there.**

The next day I did something that surprised even myself. I contacted Ouranos.

It was in the morning and I had just woken up. I got dressed and sat down on my bed, contemplating what to do. Usually Ouranos would contact me but I needed to talk to him and I couldn't exactly wait until the next time he decided to pop up in my head to have a chat. I wasn't even sure it would work. But I had to try.

 **Ouranos… Are you there?**

 _Percy?_ He sounded surprised, but not necessarily displeased.

 **Yeah, it's me.**

 _Wonderful. And to what do I owe the great pleasure of you contacting me?_

 **Do me a favor and skip the monologue Ouranos. I'm not in the mood.**

 _Ooh, feisty._

 **Look I only called you because I need to find you. You told me that when I joined you I would have to go to whatever creepy evil lair you have and I don't exactly know where that is.**

 _So, you_ are _joining me._

 **Yes… I-I'll join you.**

 _Splendid. I'll send one of my minions to pick you up in approximately an hour. I'd imagine you'd want to say your goodbyes. Or not._ He let out a little chuckle.

I was barely containing my rage at this point. **I'll figure something out.**

 _Oh I know you will. Welcome to the right side Percy. We're going to have a lot of fun here._ Cue evil laughter.

After he cut off the communication, I flopped backward onto my bed with a sigh. Well this is just lovely. Now I have to figure out how to say goodbye to everyone without having them kill me. I couldn't just leave without saying anything. The last time I did that was because Hera decided it would be a good idea to kidnap me and then wipe my memories. And if that wasn't enough, she plopped me on the other side of the country too. No I couldn't put Annabeth through that again.

 _And this is any better?_ A voice in my head said. Except this time it wasn't Ouranos, it was my conscience. I hate that little guy, always telling me what the right thing to do is. But what am I supposed to do when the right thing gets all of the people I care about killed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. How am I supposed to tell everyone that I was betraying them all. Well technically I wasn't betraying them because I was doing it to help them but still. It's going to hurt them anyway. I don't want to hurt them. But I have to tell them somehow. Unless… Maybe I don't have to _tell_ them.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk in the corner and scavenged around until I found a pencil. Maybe instead of talking to them, I could _write_ to them. It wasn't exactly a fool-proof plan, I'd have to talk to them eventually, but at least I could put it off for a little. Gather my thoughts a bit. Regroup.

Now the question was what to write. I couldn't tell them too much, I didn't want them to get that involved. At least not yet. But I had to tell them enough so they would know I left by my own free will. Even though Ouranos was kind of forcing me, but I digress.

 _I'm sorry._

 _-Percy_

Short, sweet, and straight to the point. Hopefully they'll understand the gist of it. I'm sure Annabeth will. She's always so smart.

 _Crap, Annabeth._ She's gonna be so upset. Or angry. Probably both. As if it wasn't enough that Luke betrayed her, now I have to too. Even after I promised I wouldn't. Man, I'm an ass.

I placed the note on my pillow and packed a bag. I was only bringing things I really needed. I grabbed Riptide and a change of clothes. Now all I had was my bag and the clothes on my back.

I took a glance at the clock. _5:15._ Damn _,_ I must've woken upearly. At least no one would probably be awake. Ouranos' people should be here soon. That is, if they're people. I shivered.

With my bag on my back, I head outside. Quietly, I climbed up to the familiar pine tree on the top of Half-blood Hill. A gentle breeze ripples threw the air. I took one last look at camp, before I say goodbye.

-Doesanyoneknowhowtodoalinebreakbecauseicantfigureitouthelpplease-

I see a car parked at the bottom of the hill, right in front on the barrier. A kid who looks about a year of two younger than me is leaning against it. He has dark black hair and matching black eyes to boot. Kind of unnerving. But hey at least he's human.

The guy cocks his head to the side and calls out, "Hey Jenny, you can come out now." He turns to look at me straight in the eye. "Our new recruit is here."

An empousa walks out from behind the car. Guess I spoke too soon. They're not all human. She bares her fangs in what I guess is supposed to be a smile and cackles. "Perfect."

The guy looks me over once and nods his head towards the car. "C'mon, get in the car. We're on a tight schedule."

I do what he says and get in the back. He sits in the driver's seat while the empousa-Jenny- sits in shotgun. I feel kind of stupid sitting in the back, but I figured there's no point in arguing. It's better than sitting next to Jenny.

"So…" the boy starts conversationally. "I'm Sage, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you look a lot like Percy Jackson."

"That would be because I am Percy Jackson." It's the first thing I've said since I've got here and I'm pretty proud of it.

The guy looked a little shocked but smirked nonetheless, "They weren't kidding when they said you had an attitude. So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be the big hero? The savior of Olympus?"

"I have my reasons," I shoot back. I don't know why, but this guy makes me uncomfortable. I feel like he's hiding something and using my problems to distract me from finding out what it is. Sounds like something I'd do.

"It doesn't matter why he's here!" Jenny shrieks. "All that matters is that he's on our side, and we can't scare him away. Our Lord is counting on us." I guess she meant Ouranos. Apparently he trusted a psycho empousa and a random kid with parent issues to get me to their base. No wonder he wanted me so bad.

The thought actually makes me smirk. There's no way I'm going to make this easy on them. They're working with Ouranos. So I decided to do what I do best. Annoy them.

"So if your big chief sent you to get me, why'd he pick you to dummies? What, the Minotaur on vacation?" I goad.

Jenny shrieks, "How dare you! I am fully capable of handling a puny demigod like you!"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that before," I comment.

"Uh! Shut up! You know nothing!" She shrieks, again. Damn, has she ever heard of talking normally?

My smirk grows, "Hey, what ever happened to not scaring me off. 'Cause you making my ears bleed with your shrieking isn't really helping anyone."

Sage actually chuckles at that one from his spot in the driver's seat. Jenny shrieks again and this time I join him in laughing.

"Okay, okay," Sage says catching his breath as he parks the car. "We're here."

I step out of the car and my eyes widen. Before me is miles and miles of demigods and misters alike training together. There's different areas set up with different activities-if you could even call it that. There's people and monsters lifting weights that look at least 100 pounds. Others are running drills with their wrists and ankles chained together with a burning stick in their mouth. Another station has monsters and demigods fighting each other in an arena. I can see some old blood stains on the floor as well. The 'activities' just keep getting worse and worse.

Sage sees my expression and smirks. He gestures dramatically to the mayhem behind him. "Welcome to your worst nightmare."

 **Whew! That took a while. Sorry I'm cutting it here but I need to stop writing now. I'll post soon. R &R please!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I posted another story for the Hunger Games so read that! I did promise I'd update again so here I am! Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

Calling it your worst nightmare was a bit of an exaggeration. Sure the place was terrible, and looking at their "training activities" made me wanna vomit, but it's not like I hadn't been through worse. I'd survived freakin' Tartarus for crying out loud! This place in comparison was like a child's playground. With a lot of blood and monsters, but still. You get what I'm saying.

Sage calls this place "the bunker." Apparently that's what everyone calls it. Don't ask me why-I don't know- but it's easier than calling it Ouranos' evil, training, fortress for monsters and demigods, so "the bunker" is just fine.

I've been here for a little over a week and I'm actually starting to get used to the place. Every morning I wake up and head down to breakfast, which is in this big room that's full of monsters and demigods, all eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner, depending on what time it it. After breakfast I have 3-4 hours of training or doing whatever else I feel like doing. Then lunch. Another 3-4 hours and dinner. After that I go to bed and start all over again. Sounds like fun right? Nope. It's boring as hell. But hey, at least I can hangout with Sage. Me and him became pretty good friends, if I do say so myself. He's the only one here who I can actually have a real conversation with, without wanting to yank my hair out. I still feel like there's something he's not telling me, but I don't push it. After all, I'm not exactly telling him everything either.

I haven't heard from camp since I've been here and I'm not really sure I want to. I mean, I love camp and all, don't get me wrong, it's just, I kind of left them and joined the other side, so I'm not really sure I want to see them that soon. I'm pretty nervous. And a little scared.

Right now, it's after lunch an I'm chilling with Sage in one of the few fields that's not covered in blood and monster dust.

"So, Percy, how're you liking it here?" Sage asks, breaking me out of my thoughts,

"Well, it's not exactly a homey place, but it's not too bad," I answer with a shrug.

"Yeah well you get used to it," Sage sounded bitter, like something was bothering him. I was curious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sage said, a little too quickly. He plastered a smile on his face but it looked strained.

"If you say so,"

"Yeah, anyways," He replied, changing the subject. "I forgot to tell you. Roderick wants to talk to you."

Roderick was Ouranos' right-hand man. Surprisingly, he was actually human, which I was thankful for. He was a large man with biceps the size of my head. He was completely bald, except for a few stray brown hairs on the top of his head. He had cold gray eyes, that reminded me of steel, except colder. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, no matter what. To everyone else, he was imitating. Not to me. Personally, he was like a mix between Ares and my ex-stepfather, Gabe, so I hated his guts. He actually was a son of Ares too, which just made it all worse.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"Something about a mission that Ouranos was on. He seemed pretty pissed, more so than usual." Sage said, shrugging his shoulders.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Roderick hates me. Like a lot. I don't know if it's because I'm not scared of him, or that Ouranos seems to have this strange obsession with me or maybe both. I don't really know. All I do know, is that whenever he sees me, his glares get five times colder.

"Great. I'll have to talk to him," I sigh standing up. "Wish me luck."

Sage smirks, "Good luck."

I head off to the main building. It's a tall black marble building, with large columns everywhere. The air is cold and sterile and it smells like rotten milk. All in all, this place is full of gloom and doom.

I find Roderick kneeling in front of a coffin that contains Ouranos' essence. Apparently, they already started trying to revive him and they've been at it for a while. Roderick is mumbling to himself, so quietly that I can't make out the words.

Finally, he finishes and turns around to face me. "Ah Peter, there you are."

"My names Percy." Add Mr.D to the people that this jerk reminds me of.

"Oh sorry," He didn't seem sorry. "Anyways, the reason that you are here is because our beloved leader has a mission for you." He said the words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You insolent boy!" Roderick screeched. "You can not just _ask_ what your mission is like that!"

I was starting to get annoyed. "Then how else am I supposed to find out what it is?"

"If you would wait, I was about to explain it."

I let out an exasperated sigh.

Roderick continues like he hadn't heard me. "You will bring one of our troops to your old camp-Camp Half-Blood- and give them a warning. 'Ouranos is rising and he is coming to destroy all of you.'" _Well that's blunt,_ I think bitterly.

A lump formed in my throat. "What?" I choked out.

"That won't be a problem, now will it?" Roderick asked with a twisted smirk.

"No," I cleared my throat. "Not a problem at all."

Roderick's smirk widened, "Good."

"When do I go?"

"This afternoon." I almost puked. "You have 1 hour to gather you troop, they're waiting in the armory. Then you will head over to that dreadful camp and spread havoc. Try not to cause too much damage, there has to be something left for Ouranos to destroy."

I headed over to the armory, trying to get my thoughts in order. What am I supposed to do now? I was hoping I would never have to directly attack camp, much less lead the attack myself. I have to figure out a plan, and figure it out fast.

On my way there, I run into Sage.

"What did Roderick want?" he asks me.

I explain to him my mission and he nods his head along as I talk, a look of concentration on his face.

"Okay," he finally says. "I think I get it."

"Yeah," then an idea hits me. "Hey, do you think you could come with me?"

"Me?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, it's my first mission and I don't real know what I'm doing. Plus, you've been here longer than I have. So what do you say?"

"Fine," he replies and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You'll need someone to keep you from messing up stuff too bad anyways."

 _Oh you have no idea._ I think to myself.

"Thanks," I sigh.

Sage and I head over to the armory and find a group of demigods and monsters waiting for us. This must be the troop Roderick was talking about.

"Okay everyone!" I shout getting everyone's attention. "We are going to head to Camp Half-Blood and send a message. Ouranos is rising and he's rising fast. We are there to maim and maim only. Killing will result in severe punishment. Do you understand!"

The group yells in agreement.

"Then let's go show them!"

They cheer again and we head off.

About a half hour later, we arrive at the bottom of Half-Blood hill. Everyone gets out and goes into their lines.

I take a deep breath and announce, "I, Perseus Jackson grant this army entrance into Camp Half-Blood."

We enter a silent camp. There is no one there.

I let out a cruel chuckle- digging in deep to find my inner darkness- "Oh campers," I croon. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

A loud yell breaks through the silence, "ATTACK!" I see Clairisse come out and comes barreling towards me, all of the campers behind her.

Clairisse heads straight for me, her sword out in front of her. I uncap Riptide and our swords clang against each other.

"How could you Percy?" Her voice sounds distressed now and it almost breaks my façade. "You were supposed to be the good guy."

I parry her blade and reply. "I was, wasn't I? Funny how that works."

A look of shock flashes over her face and I use that to my advantage. I twist her sword arm and bring her down to her knees.

I put my mouth right next to her ear and whisper, "I'm sorry." Then I elbow her in the back and she falls to the ground.

I leave Clairisse and am immediately bombarded by another camper. _Annabeth._ I'd recognize those blonde curls anywhere. Her gray eyes burn with hatred and sadness that breaks my heart. How is it possible that she can look so angry and yet so beautiful at the same time?

The sound of her sword clanging against mine breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Why Percy? Why?" She whispers brokenly, shattering my heart.

"There's so much you don't understand," I whisper back just as brokenly.

"Then tell me" she says angry as she harshly jabs her sword at me. I step aside to dodge it.

"I-" A loud scream interrupts our conversation. I snap my head in the direction of the noise to see one of the demigods from my troop with a bloody sword standing over a camper that I recognize as a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. Complete and utter rage fills me. I charge up to the demigod, screaming.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I screech at him and he almost drops his bloody sword in shock.

"WHAT PART OF ONLY MAIMING DID YOU _NOT_ UNDERSTAND?!" I bellow.

"I-I," he stutters out.

"Get me nectar and ambrosia! Now!" I yell at a camper on my side standing around.

"But-" he starts.

"Did I _ask_ for your opinion?" I all but growl at him.

"No but-"

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

His face pales even more, if that's possible, "Well I- I just thought-"

"Exactly," I spit at him, "You're not supposed to think."

"Uh, I-" he stammers, trying to appease me.

"Nectar and ambrosia, NOW!" I scream and he scuttles away to fulfill my request.

I look down at the injured girl who is staring at me in shock. I gently grab her hand and say quietly, so only she can hear, "I'm so sorry."

The boy comes back with some nectar and ambrosia so I hand it to a camper from Camp Half-Blood and clear my throat, "You know what to do with this."

I step back to my troops and take a deep breath. "This was a warning. Ouranos is rising. Join us or suffer."

And with that I turn around, and head back to the bunker with my troop.

 **Done! Bam! I think I did pretty well, what about you? Read and review please!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys get 2 chapters in one day, you lucky ducks! This chapter was really short so it didn't take me long anyways. Plus I was in the mood to write another chapter, so here it is! This takes place right when Percy left.**

 **Annabeth's POV (Didn't see that one coming did ya?)**

I stared in shock at Percy's retreating figure. That's what I was, shocked. Nothing made sense, and being a daughter of Athena, that was pretty annoying. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I slowly turned around to see Piper standing there with a sympathetic look on her face.

"C'mon," she said pointing to my arm. "Let's go get that checked out."

I look down at my arm and realize that there's a decent sized cut there. I didn't even realize it. Too shocked.

I follow Piper to the infirmary and see the rest of the wounded campers there. Surprisingly, there's not a lot. Maybe about 20-30, nothing serious. Except for that one Aphrodite girl. Another thing that doesn't make sense.

I silently sit in a bed next to Clairisse and an Apollo camper comes to tend to my cut.

"I told you I'm fine!" Clairisse growls, pushing the medic away from her that was checking for injuries. "Stop prodding and poking me like that!" The doctor finally sighs and walks away to help another camper.

Clairisse rubs her elbow and turns to face me. "How you doing over there princess?" she asks, her voice taking on a much gentler tone.

Normally, I'd get angry at her for calling me names like that, but now the only thing I can force out is, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I know Annie. Trust me, I know," she sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"The only reason I'm in this crappy infirmary, is because when I was fighting Percy," I wince at the name and she shoots me a sad smile. "He wasn't trying as hard as he could-and trust me, I know when that runt is really trying- and when he knocked me down, before he actually hit me, he whispered, 'I'm sorry.' It doesn't make any sense at all."

I nod slowly, trying to absorb the information.

"He did that to me too," a voice adds. I turn my head to see the injured Aphrodite girl.

"Sorry. I'm Alisha, by the way," she says with a meek wave.

"What do you mean 'he did that to me too'?" Clairisse asks.

"After he yelled at that kid to help me- which was weird by itself- he whispered, 'I'm so sorry." I don't get it."

This just confuses me even more, why would he apologize? I thought he would want to hurt us, so why would he feel bad about it?

"When you think about it, the whole thing doesn't make sense," Clairisse says, "Why did he even freak out about you getting hurt so much?"

"To hell if I know," Alisha scoffs.

"It was weird," I voice interrupts, and I see Thalia walking over. She sits beside me on my bed and continues, "He seemed especially freaked out and apparently he told them no killing, only maiming, which I still don't get."

"I don't get any of it," Clairisse groans.

Alisha hums in agreement, "I'm with you there sister."

"I don't want to get your hopes up Annabeth," Thalia says, seeing my look of concentration, "but there might be something he's not telling us. After all, the note he left us was kinda cryptic, 'I'm sorry.' It all just doesn't add up."

As I listen to what Thalia says, I find she's right. Most villains don't apologize every time they do something bad, and it seems like that's all Percy's been doing. _But what if he's_ not _the_ _villain?_ the lovestruck and hopeful part of my brain whispers. I hate to admit it, but the voice is kind of right. From what I know about Percy-which is a lot- he's always done the right thing and he genuinely cares about people. He wouldn't just kill them in cold blood. Actually, that's the _last_ thing he'd do.

Great now I'm talking to voices in my head and second guessing my thoughts. The things this boy does to me.

 **Okay, I know this chapter i really short, and I mean, _really_ short, but I just wanted to do a chapter about what Annabeth was thinking because she would probably be really confused. I already wrote the other chapter, this was more of a bonus. That's all. Ciao!**

 **-Lysspugs**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, so I'm back. Thank you all for the reviews, I really like hearing your opinions so keep sending them! There's gonna be some Percabeth fluff in this chapter, so enjoy! Yay! Let's start!**

 **Percy's POV**

When my troop and I get back to the bunker, I storm off to my "cabin". It was really just a small building that I shared with Sage. It was where we slept and where we kept all of our stuff. I was supposed to share with more people, but since I was Ouranos' "honored guest" or something, it was just me and Sage.

Anyway, Sage followed me as I stomped off to my cabin. I went in and flopped on my bed as Sage sat on his bed opposite mine.

Finally Sage broke the silence, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, staring at the ceiling.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Telling the troop not to kill any campers, freaking out when one _almost_ did. Ever since you've been here, you've been acting weird, guarded. It's like there's something you're not telling me."

I finally sit up and narrow my eyes at him. "What are you implying?" Did he know what I was up to? Even _I_ didn't know exactly what I was up to. I was kinda winging it.

"Are you really here because you want to be?" Sage asks carefully.

"I don't know. Am I?" I question with raised eyebrows. I was testing him. His response determined whether he passed or not. If he passed, I'd tell him, all of it. If he didn't, well then he didn't.

"I don't think you are. And neither am I." He passed. With flying colors.

I smirked, "You're right. I'm not." Sage let out a audible breath. "And what do you mean, 'Neither am I'" I ask curiously.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, this conversation cannot leave this room." I promised. "Okay," he let out another breath. "One of Ouranos' minions came to my door one day. I live with just my mother and I was at school at that time, so she was home alone. Anyway Ouranos' minion was looking for me. When he found out I wasn't there, he got angry. You see, he was sent there to convert me to Ouranos' side. He couldn't do that if I wasn't there. So he- he-he took-" Sage stutters to a stop.

"It's okay," I say in a soft voice. "I'm not here to judge. I'm here to help."

This seems to give him the courage to keep going. "That bastard took my mother. Took her and left me just a note. I still remember the exact words. _'Come to Fanny Park if you ever want to see your mother again. This is a warning. -Ouranos.'_ **(AN: I made up that park. I'm not sure if it's real or not.)** So I did what he said and went to the park. They told me to join them and after the war was over I could see my mom again. They've been holding it over my head since."

His story sounds so much like mine, and it makes me even angrier. To do it to me, whatever, it's not like it hasn't happened before. But to take some innocent kid's _mother,_ the thought of it makes me want to punch Ouranos in his ugly, smug face.

But there's one part of Sage's story that doesn't make any sense to me. "Why was he so interested in you?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I don't even know who my father _is._ " Sage says, exasperated.

"Well thanks for telling me," I tell him. "I promise to help any way I can."

A ghost of a smile crosses his face. "Thanks. Now your turn. Tell me your sob story."

So I tell him, everything. Sage is a great listener. He pays attention and doesn't interrupt once. When I'm done, he nods his head slowly.

"So the little asshole played us both. Great"

I huff out a laugh, "Yeah, looks like it."

Sage smirks, "Then we got make him pay, right?"

This time I full out laugh. "Right."

I feel a lot better telling Sage everything. In the time I've been here, Sage was the only person I could trust. Now I can trust him even more.

The dinner bell sounds in the distance. "We better go now. Can't keep his highness waiting." Sage says standing up.

"True." And we both head off to the pavilion.

For the next three weeks, nothing really happens. They pass by uneventful and boring. I should've known it wouldn't last long.

I'm called into the main building by my old buddy Roderick. That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell.

When I walk in Roderick is staring at me. "Took you long enough," he grumbles.

"Oh, I apologize for the five minutes it took me to get here," I say rolling my eyes.

"Do not talk to me that way!" he demands. "I am you superior and you shall treat me as such."

"I am truly sorry Your Royal Highness," I reply with an exaggerated bow.

Roderick's face is turning purple. It's quite hilarious.

"So, why did you call me here?" I inquire.

Roderick takes a deep breath and answers, "The beloved leader has another mission for you."

I nod along, waiting for him to continue.

This seems to makes him happy and he stands up straighter. "Today is the Summer Solstice. That means that the campers and all of the gods will be on Olympus. Since your last 'warning' did absolutely nothing, you must go to Olympus and warn the gods and the campers about Ouranos."

I gulped. As if invading camp wasn't bad enough, now I have to go to _Olympus._ Yikes.

I nod my head and mask my feelings. "Is that all?"

"You will leave immediately with the troops waiting for you in the armory, and _only_ the troops." He looks at me pointedly. Oops, he must have heard about me bringing Sage on my last trip.

I nod again, as that's all I can do and head out.

First I tell Sage what's happening. He looks pissed. "So you _have_ to go?"

"Unless I want my head on a platter."

He groans, "Fine, good luck."

"Thanks," I say and I turn to go to the armory where my troops are. Together we all head to Olympus.

-cansomeonepleasetellmehowtodoalinebreaklikewhaaaattt?-

 **(This is in Poseidon's POV on Olympus)**

The campers from Camp Half-Blood were here. There was Annabeth, Grover, Clairisse, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna. I was sad to hear about Percy but I couldn't say anything. After all, I was a god, and gods didn't have favorites. But I did, and Percy was definitely one of them. The rest of the gods were here too, plus Hades, and Hestia was tending to the hearth.

Just then a messenger burst through the doors, out of breath.

"What is it?" Zeus thundered, ever the drama queen.

"My-my lord," the messenger huffed. "There is an enemy army coming this way."

A terrible thought occurs to me. "Who's leading them?" I ask nervously.

The messenger finally catches his breath and faces everyone when he announces, "Percy Jackson."

 **Percy's POV (I know that was really short but I wanted to include it)**

As I walk into Olympus, I try to stay calm. When I went to Camp Half-Blood, I didn't have to really talk to them. Now I was here to talk to them, fully knowing that one of the gods would incinerate me, or worse, Annabeth might try to attack me. Zeus knows what that girl can do with a knife.

I stand in front of the doors with my army behind me.

Okay, I think, Deep breaths. Evil façade on, personal emotions out. Let's do this.

I slowly raise my hand to the door and knock.

No answer.

I open the door myself and smirk at the crowd staring at me with wide eyes. "Anyone gonna open the door?"

My army and I strut in while they all try to gain their bearings.

Finally Zeus turns to me. "What are you doing here?" He growls.

My smirk gets wider. "Relax! There's no need to be hostile. We come in peace!"

This catches Zeus off guard. "What?"

"You see, we just want to talk. We mean no harm. At least, not yet," I add as an afterthought.

They all continue to stare at me blankly.

"We just want to talk," I continue. "Peacefully. So your choices are simple. Either we talk peacefully, or we can start a war. Take your time, I'm not picky."

Eventually, their shock begins to lessen.

"Why are you doing this?" my dad asks sadly.

"I think the answer's simple really. You Olympians treat us demigods like toys. You play with us until we break, and when we do, you throw us away and find a new one. I'm tired of it. I've fought in two wars and what have I got from it? _Nothing."_ I hiss the last word with as much venom as I can. I try to remember what Luke sounded like when he betrayed me. Crazy and insane. I think I'm nailing it.

I continue my rant, "To you, nothing is good enough, no matter what I do. So I decided to do what I want. After all, who doesn't love a good plot twist, ain't that right Athena?"

I turn to face her and she stares back confused. "You always thought the worst in me. Now I am the worst. Guess you were right, again."

"But," she stutters out. "I didn't want to be right. Not about this."

I tilt my head at her questioningly, "And why is that?"

"Because-because you're Percy Jackson. The hero. The savior of Olympus." she replies.

"I _was_ the hero," I correct, a crazy grin spreading on my face. "Now I'm not. _Now,_ I'm wanna tear this place down brick by brick. Let's see how much of a _savior of Olympus_ I am after that."

Athena stares at me speechless, as does everyone else in the room. I turn to Aphrodite.

"What about you Aphrodite? How's this for a tragic love story?" I begin gesturing with my hands. "The boy turns against the girl, betraying her to the other side. Terrible, isn't it? But that's what you wanted, right?"

"Not like this," she mumbles.

"Hmm, not like this. What a wonderful answer. Too bad it doesn't change anything. No matter how much you want it. I learned that the hard way," I glower at the Olympians until my eyes land on Ares.

"Ah, Ares. What do you think about all this?" I ask him, my smirk back in place. "Come on, don't be shy. Tell me your honest opinion. After all, it was you who told me, 'Family wars are the best kind. Always the bloodiest' And I can promise you, this war's gonna be bloody."

Ares takes a moment before responding. "You're supposed to be the good guy," he says, barely above a whisper.

"Funny, that's exactly what your daughter said. And do you wanna know what I said?" I direct the question to everyone in the room.

No one answers.

"Well, do you?!" I scream, trying to sound hysterical. I think I did pretty good, thank you very much.

They all jerk back in shock. Finally, I say, "I said, and I quote, I said, 'I was, wasn't I? Funny how life works.'" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clairisse flinch.

"And it is funny, isn't it. Hilarious!" I make a big show of throwing back my head and letting out my best evil laugh. When I see that they're all staring at me in horror, I smirk and say, "Well don't be such a grumpy Gus. It's funny." Again, no one laughs so I let out a loud sigh and turn to my army that has been standing there throughout my whole show.

"They have no sense of humor, do they?" I ask them. Some laugh, while others smile and nod. I face the campers and Olympians again. "See?" I say, pointing at my army. "They have a sense of humor."

A voice interrupts my speech and nearly breaks my solid façade. "Why are you going this?" My head slowly turns to face Annabeth, the bane of my existence. Every time I think I have it all under control, she has to talk in that wonderful voice, asking questions I can't answer, all while looking so beautiful. Seriously, she was so pretty it was unfair. If I ever had one weakness, it would be, without a doubt, Annabeth Chase. Everything about her just made me love her more. From those gorgeous blonde princess curls, to her stubbornness that rivaled even mine, everything about her was perfect. Seeing her in this much pain- pain I was causing- made my heart ache.

"What do mean?" I ask, barely containing the shake in my voice.

"How could you do this?!" Her voice was getting hysterical now. "I trusted you! And you betrayed me! Just like Luke! You betrayed me!"

"Well, I guess that's your fault then," Saying that made me feel sick to my stomach. Damn, I'm an ass. The biggest ass in the history of asses. The gasp of shock and despair that comes out of Annabeth's mouth shatters my heart into a million pieces. She stumbles back and Grover grabs her by the shoulders and steadies her. _Thank you._ I think. Grover suddenly gets a confused look on his face. Oh crap, the empathy link! I forgot all about that. If Grover can hear all of my thoughts, I can only guess what else he knows.

I quickly turn back to the gods, trying to change the subject. "You can still join us," I look around the room, "all of you. All you have to do is ask." No one responds, thank gods.

"You can't win this," Zeus warns me. I stare at him for a second before I burst out laughing, causing a surprised look to cross his face, as well as everyone else. "Oh!" I yell, trying to catch my breath. "How adorable. You actually think you stand a chance!" I start laughing again, making Zeus angrier.

"This is not a laughing matter!" he bellows. "I am completely serious!"

I laugh even harder. "Stop stop!" I bend over and clutch my stomach with one arm while I wave the other in the air. "You're killing me!" I continue laughing then stop abruptly. "No." I state with a straight face until a sadistic grin forms on face. "You won't win. Me on the other hand, well, I'm gonna crush you like a bug."

I turn to face my companions. "Why don't you I'll wait out in the hallway," I say, not really asking. "It seems I have a bit of… convincing to do. Go on, get out. And don't even think about listening, unless you want to leave with both of your ears cut off." I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. "And Zeus, drop the lightning bolt." I cock my head of my shoulder to see him slowly lowering the offending weapon. "You didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" I shoo my army outside and count you thirty before letting out a loud sigh.

I shiver, still facing the door and say, "Man it is unsettling being evil." i turn around to see everyone staring a me shocked and confused. "What? You didn't actually think I was evil did you?" I put a hand to my chest, mock wounded. "I thought you'd have more faith in me."

The silence stretches for a while until Annabeth hesitantly steps forward. "Percy?"

A soft smile graces my features. "Hey there Wise Girl."

Tears filled her eyes, "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh."

She suddenly runs towards me and latches on to my neck. I hold her gently, as if I'm afraid I'll break her, and I am, but I kiss her with as much force as I can muster. I pour all of my love for her into that kiss, which is a lot. She kisses back just as strong. I forget where we are, what's going on, and the large problem looming above us. All I focus on is the way Annabeth's lips fit perfectly against mine, the way my fingers can effortlessly comb through her blonde tresses. I completely immerse myself in her. If this is what drowning feels like, then I never want to resurface. I only stop when I feel a wetness on my cheeks.

I pull to see Annabeth with tears running down her face. "Hey, hey," I soothe as I run my thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, I'm right here. I love you Wise Girl." This just makes her cry harder. I pull her into my chest as she sobs her heart out. I whisper sweet nothings into her ear until she calms down and takes her head out from the cocoon that is my chest. She looks into my eyes and we just stare at each other, love in our gaze.

That is until a voice interrupts us. "So, I'm lost," Leo states. Both Calypso and Piper swat him in the back of the head as I chuckle. "Hey!" he yells indignantly. "It's true. This doesn't make sense. From what he just did, it doesn't make it seem like he left us high and dry and betrayed us like he did."

This leaves and uncomfortable silence until I say, "But I didn't betray you, at least not willingly."

Everyone looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" Frank asks.

I explain to them my conversations with Ouranos and how he threatened me into joining him. By the time I'm done, all my friends, plus my dad, look throughly pissed.

"How do we even know he's telling the truth?" Ares asked angrily. My dad, all the campers and surprisingly most of the gods, (except Zeus and Hera) snap their heads in his direction.

"Do you even know who you're talking about?" Mr. D hisses. I look at him in shock. "This boy has done more for Olympus than you have ever done. How dare you question him?"

A small smile flits across my face. "Thank you," I murmured.

Mr. D looks at me and smiles. "Well Percy Jackson, it is true. Plus, no one can annoy me like you do. I do quite miss it."

This just made my grin stretch. "Of course." Mr. D nods his head in conformation at me.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asks. "Now that Percy's here with us again?"

"Yeah… About that," I carefully start. "You see, I'm not really here to stay."

"WHAT!?" all of the demigods yell. Annabeth looks like she's about to start crying again.

"Well, originally I wasn't even going to tell you what was happening. That was until I came here and saw you," I point at Annabeth. "looking all pretty and perfect- which is completely unfair, by the way love- and I couldn't just let you guys think I, as Leo oh so eloquently put it, 'left you all high and dry.'"

"Are you going back?" Hazel asks fearfully.

I sadly nod my head.

"No," Annabeth gasps. She buries her head in my chest again. "You can't. Please."

I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I have to."

Annabeth furiously shakes her head. "It's not fair. Why do you have to?"

I say nothing in response and continue soothing her.

"Annabeth's right." Thalia angrily states. "It's not fair! Why is it always Percy?"

I smile bitterly. "I've been asking myself that same question my whole life. Tell me if you ever find an answer."

No one says anything for a while until Nico speaks up. "So this is it? This is the last time we'll be able to have an actual conversation without trying to kill each other?"

"Might be," I reply sorrowfully.

"Don't say that!" Annabeth shouts. "There has to be a way! tell me there's a way."

I can practically hear my heart breaking. "I'll try, no promises though, but I'll try."

Annabeth sobs uncontrollably. We all stare at each other solemnly for a few moments before I slowly release her.

I cradle her face and make her look me right in the eyes. "Hey, Annabeth, listen to me. You have to stay strong okay? For me, please. People are gonna look to you and that brilliant brain of yours, and you're going to have to have to help them. Put your feelings for me aside, and lead them, please." I'm practically begging her now, but I need her to do this.

She shakes her head. "No. No! You told me we'd never be separated again, never! You can't just break your promise like that!"

I bow my head and take a deep breath, holding back the tears that are threatening to pour out of my eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's not forever. We'll be together again, one day. I can promise you that."

Almost everyone has tears in their eyes by now. I wait until all of my tears dry, then step away from all of them. "I truly am sorry," I brokenly apologize. Annabeth chokes back a sob. I take a deep breath and announce. "You can all come back in now!" My troops take a few minutes to pour into the room. When they're all there, I put back on my mask and I say, "Unfortunately, they won't be joining us. It doesn't matter though, they're worthless anyway. We must head back now." I look directly into Annabeth's eyes. "I'll see you soon."

I stand behind my troops while they leave. Before I step out the door, I mouth to them one more thing.

"I'm sorry."

 **3,824 WORDS! Damn, I wrote a lot. But this chapter was really fun to write. Please review and tell me all of your opinions, good or bad. I want to know! I'm open to any suggestions! That's all for now! Until next time!**

 **-Lysspugs**


End file.
